


Wciąż lecimy

by Szarrukin



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005), Warhammer 40.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarrukin/pseuds/Szarrukin
Summary: Czterdzieste millenium. Inkwizycja bezwzględnie wyszukuje i tępi heretyków w imię Boga-Imperatora Ludzkości, który od dziesięciu tysięcy lat zasiada na Złotym Tronie. Pewnego dnia w ręce Inkwizycji trafia heretycka szumowina imieniem Malcolm Reynolds, weteran rebelii na Serenitas Primaris.





	Wciąż lecimy

Przeciętny człowiek, nawet jeśli jest prawym i uczciwym obywatelem Imperium Ludzkości, truchleje na dźwięk słowa "Inkwizycja". Jeżeli zaś jest powszechnie uznawany za heretyka i zdrajcę Imperium, może mieć nadzieję co najwyżej na względnie szybką i bezbolesną śmierć. Tak się składa, że sierżant Malcolm Reynolds od kilku lat zaliczał się do tej drugiej kategorii, nie spodziewał się więc szczęśliwego zakończenia gdy zaprowadzono go do sali przesłuchań inkwizytora Valerina.  
Jak większość ludzi miał jedynie mgliste wyobrażenie na temat tego, jak może wyglądać przedstawiciel Imperialnej Inkwizycji. Podświadomie spodziewał się ujrzeć budzącego grozę olbrzyma, odzianego w szkarłatne szaty zdobione Imperialnymi Orłami i czaszkami zgładzonych heretyków. Dlatego gdy żołnierze bezceremonialnie wepchnęli go do sali przesłuchań, gdzie znajdował się drobny, starszawy człowieczek w okularach i prostych, szarych szatach, przez dłuższą chwilę był przekonany, że zaprowadzono go do złego pomieszczenia.  
\- Sierżant Reynolds, Szesnasta Kompania Czwartego Regimentu Imperialnych Cieni - głos staruszka był zaledwie o kilka decybeli głośniejszy od szeptu. - Kawaler Orderu Machariusa Trzeciej Klasy przyznanego za męstwo w boju podczas kampanii na Praxia Septimus.  
\- Ech, dawne czasy - wtrącił Mal. - Acz nie ukrywam, że zamiast orderu po bitwie wolałbym wsparcie lotnicze i artyleryjskie w jej trakcie. Może wówczas przeżyłoby więcej niż szesnaście osób.  
\- Order karnie odebrany wraz z degradacją i wyrokiem śmierci za czynny udział w rebelii na Serenitas Primaris - kontynuował staruszek, nie zważając na kąśliwy komentarz. - Prócz tego zarzuca mu się głoszenie heretyckich poglądów oraz zabójstwo oficera...  
\- Komisarza - przerwał Mal. - Nie oficera.  
Staruszek spojrzał na niego przelotnie, nie przerywając notowania. Krótkie spojrzenie bladoniebieskich oczu odebrało byłemu sierżantowi ochotę na żarty. W spojrzeniu Valerina (Mal nie wątpił już, że to z nim ma do czynienia) nie było nienawiści czy pogardy do heretyka jakim niewątpliwie był według niego Reynolds. Dla inkwizytora nie był przeciwnikiem, którego należy złamać, tylko kolejnym numerkiem na długiej liście zdrajców. Ten człowiek za moment podpisze na niego wyrok śmierci, równie bezemocjonalnie co kilkaset poprzednich, a potem pójdzie na drugie śniadanie, zapominając o nim gdy tylko straci go z oczu.  
\- Czy kocha pan Imperatora, sierżancie Reynolds?  
A może jednak nie?  
\- S...słucham? - zająknął się zaskoczony Mal  
\- Imperator. Bóg-Imperator Ludzkości. Walczył pan kiedyś w Jego imieniu, sierżancie? - zapytał Valerin, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od notatek. - Wzywał Jego imienia w obliczu śmierci? Czy może był On dla pana tylko słowem, które łatwo się wykrzykuje w chwili trwogi? Więc jak, sierżancie, wierzy pan w Jego boskość?  
Mal przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. To mogła być szansa na odkupienie! Może jeśli dowiedzie, że jest bogobojnym sługą Imperium? Że zawinił nie herezją a naiwnością, pozwalając się omamić złotoustym heretykom? Od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależał jego los, wiedział o tym, może więc teraz zapewni sobie przetrwanie?  
\- Bardziej niż wy tam na swojej Świętej Terze – usłyszał swój głos. - Może i jestem po przegranej stronie tej wojny, prawda. Ale na pewno nie po tej złej.  
Albo rozjuszy Inkwizytora i podpisze swój wyrok śmierci. No cóż. Można i tak.  
Valerin przerwał notowanie i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na niego uważniej. W jego oczach Mal dostrzegł iskierkę zainteresowania. Przez dłuższą chwilę inkwizytor sondował go wzrokiem.  
\- Pan naprawdę w to wierzy, sierżancie. Tylko dzisiaj rozmawiałem z ponad pięćdziesięcioma heretykami. Większość z nich była żałosnymi, kwilącymi tchórzami - w bezemocjonalnym do tej pory głosie Mal usłyszał delikatną nutkę pogardy. - Błagali o wybaczenie. Część miała więcej odwagi, nie kryjąc się ze swoją służbą Niszczycielskim Potęgom, ale oni chcieli tylko potęgi, władzy albo bogactw - Valerin przerwał na moment, kontemplując zdumione spojrzenie sierżanta. - Pan jako jedyny szczerze wierzy w swoją sprawę.  
\- Nie jedyny, inkwizytorze - Mal wyprostował się w krześle. - Może część z nas rzeczywiście oddała się demonom. Może nawet większość; sam widziałem, jak coś opętało szeregowego Bendisa. Ale na pewno nie wszyscy.  
\- Może i nie wszyscy - zgodził się inkwizytor. - Ale inni się wypalili. Sześć lat beznadziejnej walki może złamać każdego. Nie znajdziesz w nich miłości do Boga-Imperatora, sierżancie, niezależnie od tego czym się kierowaliście wcześniej.  
\- Inkwizytorze - przerwał nagle Mal - czy mój wyrok to zagadanie mnie na śmierć? Bo, szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym legion karny. Albo chociaż zróbcie ze mnie najpierw serwitora, będzie łatwiej to znieść.  
Valerin podniósł się gwałtownie, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Skierował się  
do stojącej w pobliżu metalowej szafy, pokrytej zaschniętymi plamami nad których pochodzeniem Mal wolał się głębiej nie zastanawiać. Inkwizytor przez dłuższą chwilę grzebał w jej wnętrzu, po czym wyciągnął z niej, ku zdumieniu byłego sierżanta, butelkę bursztynowego płynu i dwie szklanki.  
\- Sprowadzona ze Świętej Terry - rzekł, rozlewając płyn do obu szklanek.  
\- Inkwizytorze, gdybyśmy tam w okopach wiedzieli, że po podniesieniu buntu czeka nas degustacja alkoholi ze Świętej Terry, poddalibyśmy się parę lat wcześniej - odparł kąśliwie Mal.  
\- Ach, tak, sierżancie, widzę, że faktycznie nie przepada pan za pogaduszkami - odparł niezrażony Valerin. - A więc do rzeczy. Oficjalnie sierżant Malcolm Reynolds zostanie jutro rozstrzelany za herezję, bunt i dezercję. Nieoficjalnie otrzymuje pan od nas niewielki statek i od tej pory pracuje pan dla nas.  
\- A skąd śmieszne założenie, że zechcę?  
\- Ze śmiesznego założenia, że zależy panu na losie ostatniej prócz pana osoby ocalałej  
z bitwy o Serenitas Primaris.  
Zapadła cisza. Wściekłe spojrzenie Mala krzyżowało się ze chłodnym Valerina, popijającego spokojnie ze szklaneczki.  
\- Kapral Zoe Alleyne - kontynuował Valerin. - Catachanka, przydzielona do Imperialnych Cieni na krótko przed rebelią. Obecnie jej los zależy od pana, sierżancie. Jeżeli będzie pan współpracował, dołączy do pana cała i zdrowa. Jeżeli będzie pan niespolegliwy, skończy jako serwitor w burdelu gdzieś w Segmentum Pacificus.  
Przez moment Mal wyobraził sobie, jak rzuca się na inkwizytora i miażdży jego starczą krtań, z rozkoszą przysłuchując się jego przedśmiertnemu rzężeniu.  
\- Skąd z kolei założenie, że nie zerwiemy się z waszej smyczy gdy tylko opuścimy to miejsce?  
\- Bo nie będzie żadnej smyczy, sierżancie - uśmiechnął się inkwizytor, który to uśmiech sprawił, że Mala przeszły dreszcze. - Będzie pan miał uprawnienia podobne do Wolnych Handlarzy. Może pan robić co zechce, oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Nie mamy czasu ani ochoty śledzić każdego pańskiego kroku, proszę się jednak liczyć z tym, że prędzej czy później skorzystamy  
z pańskich... usług. A więc, co pan na to... kapitanie Reynolds?

***

Zoe, chociaż posiniaczona i poobijana po przesłuchaniu, nie odniosła poważniejszych obrażeń. Osobiście był przekonany, że wszystko co mogli jej zrobić śledczy inkwizytora nie mogło się równać z dorastaniem na Catachan. Niewielu ludzi może o sobie powiedzieć, że przetrwali spotkanie z Inkwizycją; koniec końców, los obszedł się z nimi wyjątkowo łagodnie.  
Tego samego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o statku, który zapewniła im Inkwizycja. Przez dłuższy czas wpatrywali się w niego w milczeniu.  
\- Sir, wiem już czemu nas wypuścili - przerwała ciszę Zoe. - Bo ten statek to śmiertelna pułapka.  
\- Nie przesadzaj - żachnął się Mal. - Znam ten typ. Zadbane transportowce klasy Firefly potrafią służyć przez stulecia.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem sir, "zadbana" to ostatnie słowo jakim można określić tę krypę  
\- odparła chłodnym tonem Zoe. - Poza tym założę się, że pamięta jeszcze Herezję Horusa.  
\- To pomoże nam trzymać się w ukryciu.  
\- Oczywiście. Gdy spalimy się wchodząc w atmosferę, nasze szczątki będą znakomicie ukryte - skwitowała Zoe. - Sir, gdyby dał pan za nią pieniądze, stwierdziłabym, że został pan obrabowany.  
\- Jak ją nazwiemy? - zapytał Mal, jakby nie słysząc narzekań Zoe.  
\- "Pułapka"? Albo "Wyrok śmierci"?  
\- "Serenity" - odpowiedział sam sobie. - Tak, to będzie dobra nazwa.


End file.
